What time is it and is this a Dream?!?!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Rock-1 is lost in her dreams and in time will Trynia and the Bionic Six save her????


The Bionic Six are owned by MCA/Universal in association with Tokyo Movie Shinas 1987. My characters do not mean any harm to the show. Trynia is the creation of Trynia Merin, aka Theresa Meyers.

** "What time is it and is this a Dream?!?!"**

Bunji, Eric and Jazmin were walking down the street towards the museum. "So, now that you are a member of the Bionic Six, Jazmin, what do you think JEP will do?" asked Eric.

Jazmin looked at him, and his light purple eyes were shining. She smiled and looked towards the museum. "Well, JEP doesn't really mind. He's glad that your parents and Sharp let me join," she looked back at Eric, "All he wanted me to do is let him know how I'm doing and if I need any help once in a while."

They walked up the stairs to the main door and walked inside.  Dr.Scarab was still mad at JEP and Shadowdancer. He could not believe his old high school friend could do what he did, and that girl "Shadowdancer". She... she had to be destroyed as soon as possible. He would not be stopped by that girl again.

Glove watched his boss from the shadows and he grinned.  Trynia was working in the Warehouse when suddenly she felt the time line shift. Some thing was wrong, but what and who was causing it? She went to her computer and plugged into the hard drive with her left hand. She decided to contact the Bionic Six to see if they knew anything about the time shift. These would be the best people to help her with this from what she had seen of their battle with both Scarabs.  The three walked into the Lab where the others were waiting. "So what's up Sharp?" asked Bunji.

Sharp hovered in his chair in front of the computer. "Time is up and there is something wrong with Meg." said Sharp

Eric jumped at Sharp. "What!!! Is she okay?? Tell me what happened!!!" He looked at his family. Jack looked like he was lost, J.D. looked like he didn't know what to do and Helen looked like she had been crying. Bunji grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Eric calm down please." Eric took a deep breath and looked at Bunji and then at Jazmin.

"We just thought she was still sleeping because she was out most of the night with Bim at that Band Droid concert. We tried to wake her up and she just won't." said Helen, her eyes were red.

"You also said there a problem with time." said Jazmin, she took Eric's hand.

"Yes. I think it has to do with Meg's dream." said Sharp.

Eric looked at Sharp, his eyes were wide open. "What do you mean by that?"

"When we brought Meg to Sharp, he was detecting a shift in the time line and the computer went crazy when Meg was checking for problems and Sharp found something as you all came in.

"What did you find out?" asked Bunji, looking at Eric as he asked the question.

"I think it's a new dream machine, but there seems to be a new twist to it. This dream machine has somehow tampered with the time line." answered Sharp. He motioned the group to where Meg was sleeping.

Eric walked up to the table where his sister was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He put his hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Hold on sis, I'll get you out of this, I promise." He looked at his family and Jazmin. "Tell me what I can do to help her." 

Jazmin walked up to Eric and hugged him. Eric looked at his sister and then he hugged Jazmin back.

J.D. then walked up to the group with a piece of paper in his hand. He looked at the group and then looked at Meg. "Well guess what?" He held up the paper. "We just got a message from Trynia." 

Eric looked at his brother and then walked up to him and took the paper from him. He read it. 

> _Hello Bionic Six,_
> 
> I have felt a shift in the time line. Do you know anything about this?
> 
> Trynia 

He looked up from the paper. "So do you think Trynia can help us?" He looked at J.D.

"Trynia knows about time shifts and she might be able to help us find the source of this trouble." answered J.D.

Eric looked back at Meg. He then looked at his dad. "It's your call, Dad."

Jack looked at his son, *he's growing up so fast* he then looked at Meg, *she still needs to grow up a bit, they are so alike and so different* "I think it's best if Trynia came and helped us. We know so little about time shifts and time travel." He looked at Jazmin. "Are you all right with this, Jazmin?"

Jazmin looked at Jack, then looked at Eric and then at Meg. "If she can help Meg, it's okay with me." Eric came over to Jazmin and hugged her. 

"Thanks, I know you don't really trust Trynia but, you got to trust her now for Meg's sake." 

"I know, but it's going to be hard," She looked into Eric's light purple eyes. "but I will put my feeling aside and trust her."

J.D. went to send a message to Trynia to come over to the Lab.  "Madame-O, Chopper, come with me." said Glove "I've got a plan to destroy the Bionic Six and it's already in motion."

"What's that darling," said Madame-O as she walked up to Glove. "You got a plan? Don't make me laugh!"

"Then what do you need us for?" as Chopper walked over to them "and why doesn't Dr. Scarab knows about this?"

"This is my plan and I don't want him to be a part of it!" said Glove, "Now, are you with me or do I silence you now?" He raised his Glove at them.

"Count me in darling." said Madame-O. "Me too, anything to get the Bionic Six." said Chopper.

"Good." said Glove and he grinned.  Trynia got I.Q.'s message. It reads:

> _Trynia, Yes, we know about the time shift and we need your help. Can you come to the Lab? I.Q._

Trynia got her coat and left for the Lab.  Meg walked around the strange world. She was a bit scared as she walked around the place. She looked at all the doors around her. She wondered where they went to and what would happen if she opened one of them. She wished her family was here. She slowly walked up to a door, took hold of the handle and opened it. A bright light filled her eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Eric ran into his sister's room. "Meg what's wrong?" He looked at his sister.

She looked up at him, she had fear in her eyes and she was shaking.

He walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Sis, what's wrong are you okay???"

She looked up at him. "I...think I...I got my period." She looked up at him .

Eric's eyes were wide open. "Well, it's just us here so I guess you go have a bath and I'll clean up your bed."

Eric took care of Meg's bed as she took a bath. "Well, here is the new woman in the house." said Eric as Meg came out of the bath. "You!!!!" she blushed. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who is growing up too. I've been having trouble at night too." Eric smiled and hugged his sister.

Then Meg found herself back in the strange world.

"Wow that was a memory of something else.  Glove, Madame-O and Chopper arrived at a place in the sea.

"Welcome to my home away from home," said Glove, he walked over to a machine that was glowing, "this is the machine that will destroy the Bionic Six."

Chopper and Madame-O looked at Glove and then at the machine. "So what is it, Darling," Madame-O walked up to Glove, "and what does it do?"

"All in good time my dear, all in good time." said Glove  Eric blinked his eyes as Trynia came in the door. Suddely Eric grabbed his head and then looked at his sister.

"Eric what's wrong?" asked Jazmin. Trynia quickly came over to the group as Eric looked at Jazmin.

"It was wierd, I think I was somewhere else with Meg and it was like it was real." answered Eric.

"I just felt a time shift again, what did you see, Eric?" asked Trynia as she looked at the young man.

Eric looked up at Trynia and then turned and looked at his sister. "Mmmm, it's a bit embarrassing. I don't really want to say it," Eric looked at Trynia, "but if I can tell you in private..."

Trynia nodded her head and Eric came over to her and whispered in her ear.

"It's just as I feared, someone is using your sister's dream as a time portal," she walked over to Meg and looked at her, "we have to do three things. First, we've got to find the machine that is doing this to her, second, we need to wake her up but we have to do it from inside her mind, and the third thing is that we must wake her up and destroy the machine at the same time."

Jazmin walked up to Trynia and looked at her, "So how do we do that in that order?" Her blue-green eyes looked at Tyrnia. 

"Jazmin, please!" Eric looked at her, his eyes were showing signs of stress. Jazmin walked over to him and hugged him.

Trynia looked at the young lovers. She looked at Meg and back at Eric and Jazmin.

"Your strength in each other and in your family is the key in saving Meg and stopping the shift in the time line." said Trynia. 

Eric and Jazmin looked at Trynia, "What do you mean by that?" Eric looked at Trynia.

"You saw what Meg saw right?" Eric nodded. "Well then you have a strong connection to your sister. So you are the one who must go into your sisters dreams." said Trynia.

"How would I do that?" asked Eric. Suddenly Bunji came up to Eric. "I can take you into the dream world."

Eric looked at his young brother. "You can do that?" Bunji nodded.

Suddenly there was a bright light and a young boy was on the floor. He looked up at the Bionic Six and Trynia, "Sorry did I come at a bad time?"

"You could say that!" said Jazmin. She walked over to the boy and helped him up off the floor.

"Who are you and where in the world did ya come from?" asked Jack.

The boy's sea-green eyes looked through the long blond hair at them. He was wearing a bionic suit. "I'm called Mer-1 and it's what time am I from you should be asking." said Mer-1.

"You are saying you are from another time?" said J.D.

Mer-1 nodded, "I came to help. This time shift has been felt at my time as well. So I used the time machine that my Uncle and a friend made to get me here. Before you start asking more questions we'd best stop this time shift."

Trynia walked up to Mer-1 and looked at him. "Even though I have many questions, you are right about the stopping the time shift."

"I know who is doing this and where to find him. We have tracking equipment and we tracked this problem to," he walked over to the computer and put a disk in and a map came up on the screen. "There is the place and the person is Glove," he pointed to an Island in the middle of the ocean. "So did I hear right? You're going into Rock-1's mind?"

"Yes, Bunji and I are going to do that." said Eric. Mer-1 looked at Eric, "Well I'm going too." he walked over to Eric and Bunji, "you need some one with mental powers."

"No you aren't short stuff, I'm going." said Jazmin. She looked at Mer-1, her blue-green eyes glowed.

Mer-1's eyes returned the challenge.

"Enough, Jazmin I need you on the outside just in case we get into trouble you can guide us out of it." said Eric.

"But I always stand by your side." said Jazmin, she took his hand into her's.

"I know, but I need you on the outside." He looked at her and then hugged her.

"All right I'll do what you say, but at the first sign of trouble, I'm coming in to get ya." said Jazmin.

Then it was decided Jazmin and Sharp were staying to watch Eric, Bunji and Mer-1 will go inside Meg's dream, Trynia, Mother-1, I.Q. and Bionic-1 were going to the Island where the trouble was being caused. 

Meg walked down the hall of doors. She was a bit scared but that memory of her and Eric helped her to keep courage. Slowly she walked to another door. 

"Maybe I should go bionic," thought Meg. She turned on her bionics and became Rock-1. She reached for another door.  Eric and Bunji changed into their bionic forms, Sport-1 and Karate-1. Mer-1 looked at them and then looked at Jazmin.

"Don't worry we will help Rock-1." said Mer-1. His sea-green eyes shined like Eric's. Jazmin looked at the boy and wondered who he was. She looked at Eric. Her feelings for him were growing stronger. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Come back to me." said Jazmin and once more kissed him. Eric kissed her back.

"I promise I will come back, and with my sister."

Mer-1 watched them and grinned.

"Okay time to get our sister back from dreamland." said Karate-1.

Sport-1 shook his head and walked over to his brother and Mer-1. "Okay let's get this game going."

Mer-1 nodded. Karate-1 motioned both of them to join him. They sat down near Meg. With the help of Mer-1, they went into the dream-state and into Meg's dream.  Glove, Madame-O and Chopper looked at the strange machine. Glove walked over to it. Madame-O and Chopper watched him as he turned a dial and pushed a couple of buttons. He turned to look at his evil partners. "Now, we go in and find out who the Bionic Six are and how to destroy them." said Glove.

"PPPPP...What do you mean we go in? Where are we going?" asked Chopper. He looked at the machine and then at Glove.

Yes Darling where are we going?" asked Madame-O. She walked over to him and looked into his eyes.

"We are going into a dream of one of the Bionic Six." said Glove.

"You've got to be kidding, right?" said Chopper. "I'm not going to a wierd place like that!"

"Fine, you can make sure no one stops us then." said Glove.

Glove and Madame-O disappear in a flash of light as Chopper stood guard next to the machine.  Trynia, Mother-1, I.Q. and Bionic-1 got into Skydancer and headed for the Island where this dream-time machine was doing it's deed.

"We have to be careful. This machine might put us to sleep and who knows what is waiting for us there." said Trynia.

"Right, and Glove could have anything to stop us," said I.Q. he looked out a window. "Like one of those dream weapons."

"Right I.Q. Mother-1, do you sense anything yet?" asked Bionic-1.

Mother-1's eyes closed and a light glow came from her. Suddenly her eyes opened. "I fear something is going to happen to our children and there is nothing we can do about it!" She looked at Bionic-1, her eyes were wide open.

"Then I suggest we stop this machine as soon as possible." said Trynia.

The Island came into view. Skydancer landed and the four of them headed down the beach and up to a path. They ran up the path to a cave. They looked at each other and entered the darkness.  Rock-1 took hold of the handle and another flash of light hit her but this time the light was blue in color.

"Were am I???" Rock-1 looked around, there was a pair of kids talking to an adult. One of the child's hand looked like it was covered in gold. The wierdest thing was what the people were wearing. Ancient Egyptian clothes.

"Daddy, look there is a stranger." said the girl.

Then suddenly Rock-1 found herself back in the hall of doors. "I've been working too hard on that history report," thought Rock-1.  Jazmin walked back and forth, she looked at Eric and the others.

"Don't worry my dear, they'll make it back," said Professor Sharp.

She turned and looked at Sharp. "It's just that I have this feeling, Professor! I just can't shake it. Like something's going to happen and I can't stop it!"  Sport-1, Karate-1 and Mer-1 found themselves staring at a hallway filled with doors. "This is Rock-1's dream?" asked Karate-1.

"Now what is the old saying?" said Sport-1, "there's a memory behind every door?"

Mer-1 looked at the two of them and then pointed down the hallway. "She's that way, we've got to hurry! She's in trouble!" The three of them raced down the hallway.  Rock-1 finds herself facing Glove and Madame-O. "What in the world are you doing here, and where are we?" asked Rock-1.

"My dear Rock-1, welcome to your mind!" said Glove.

"Ya be mega-kidding! This is my mind???"

"Actually my dear you are in a dream state. And these are the gateways to your memories." Glove pointed to the doorways while saying this. "But they are also gateways to different points of time."

Madame-O raises her sonic harp. "Now, you are going to help us find the memory that we are looking for, or better yet, the door to your past," said Glove.

"Like I'm gonna help you!" Rock-1 turned to run but Madame-O zapped her with the harp's sound waves. She fell down and looked up at the two villans laughing at her.  Bionic-1, Mother-1, Trynia and I.Q. entered a large room. There, before them was Chopper, the time/dream machine, and an army of Cytrons. "We have to hurry, Bionic-1! Rock-1 is in trouble!" said Mother-1.

"PPCHKkkkchkePpp Stop them!" Chopper ordered the Cytrons.

"Trynia, I.Q., try to take out that machine. Mother-1 and I will keep the Cytrons and Chopper out of your hair." Mother-1 and Bionic-1 started fighting Chopper and the Cytrons as Trynia and I.Q. began looking for a way to shut the dream/time machine down.  Sport-1, Mer-1 and Karate-1 found Rock-1 in trouble. "Back off, Metal Mitt!" said Sport-1. "Leave my sister alone!"

Sport-1 raced to his sister and helped her up. Karate-1 quickly kicked the harp out of Madame-O's hand as Mer-1 clouded Glove's mind with illusions. Sport-1 looked into his sister's eyes. "Sis, you got to wake up! This is a dream, you know! You control your own dreams, get rid of these clowns!"

Rock-1 looked at Glove and Madame-O and screamed "GET OUT OF MY DREAM!!!!"

Suddenly, Glove and Madame-O vanish.  Suddenly Glove and Madame-O find themselves in the midst of the battle in the cave. Trynia noticed Glove and Madame-O and decided to plant a virus into the time/dream machine's computer. Quickly I.Q. threw Glove away from the machine. Trynia completed her manipulations while fending off Madame-O. Madame-O found herself on the other side of the cave in short order, the result of being tossed there by Trynia.  "Sis, we have to get out of here NOW!" said Sport-1, as Karate-1 and Mer-1 came to join them.

"But I don't know HOW to wake up, Bro!" replied Rock-1.

"Okay Sis, think of waking up then. It's worked before for me when I can't wake up from a bad dream."

Rock-1 nodded her head. "I'll try."

A flash of bright light, and the familiar contents of the lab surrounded them. Before Sport-1 knew it, he found his arms full of Jazmin hugging him. "I'm glad SOMEONE is glad to see me!" said Sport-1.

"Hey, what about me?" pouted Rock-1. The release of tension causes them all to laugh.

"Professor Sharp to Bionic-1, mission accomplished on this end, have you completed your mission?"

"Affirmative, Professor, we're on our way home" said Bionic-1 through the speaker.

Only Sport-1 saw Mer-1 fade from the room. He noticed a smile on his face while he disappeared.  As Bionic-1, Trynia, I.Q. and Mother-1 left the cave, Glove and his cohorts noticed the machine smoking and sputtering. "It's time to leave, darling," said Madame-O, "or we're going to be bionic bits and pieces all over." As they left the cave the machine went.... 

K A B O O M ! ! ! 

A happy reunion, as the cave combattants arrived at the lab. Mother-1 and Rock-1 hugged fiercely. "You will NOT believe the DREAMS I had!" said Rock-1.

"I bet I can," said Sport-1 with a grin. "I felt like I was THERE. Oh wait, I WAS there!"

His sister looked at him. "You were there for part of it, let me tell you what else I saw!"

Rock-1 explained about the visions she had, including the one she had of ancient Egypt. Trynia paid attention, wondering if this was a clue as to her lost memories.

Saying her goodbyes, Trynia takes her leave of the Bionic-6 and Professor Sharp. The Bionic-6 decided to celebrate Rock-1's return by dining out. 

The End


End file.
